Children of the Forest
by Hawklet
Summary: based on the Lost Years of Merlin series by t.a. barron, set in the Druma wood
1. In the Druma

Please note for future reference: T.A. Barron created most of the characters in the story as well as the entire setting for my story. Sha'n is a creation of my own, as well as Nisto. THANK YOU, T.A. BARRON. The books rock. This story is set in Fincayra before the fifth book in the series, The Wings of Merlin, takes place. If anybody has read the series and feels I have represented a character in a way that is blatantly different than the book, please tell me so I can correct myself. Thanks!  
  
With an exhilarated whoop Sha'n ran through the Druma Wood as the sun pulled over the far distant horizon, dodging and weaving between trees, jumping over and ducking the odd branch or vine that threatened to make him stumble or fall. Far ahead and high above him a big black hawk named Nisto wheeled and dove, then shot forward again, teasing him with his speed. Sha'n plowed ahead, into a wide clearing near the edge of the wood. He stoped suddenly, gaping at a huge tree. Nisto continued on, unaware Sha'n had stopped.  
  
The tree Sha'n stared at is unlike any other in the forest. It towered high above the tops of the other trees, and was heavily weighted by innumerable different kinds of fruit, all ripe and healthy. The top of the tree swayed, leaves shaking and twirling in a breeze. Sha'n stepped slowly up to the great giant, reaching out a long-fingered hand to rest the pads of his fingers on the rough bark.  
  
The whole tree shuddered, shaking off the remains of the early morning dew clinging to its broad leaves and long, slender but think branches. He made a low swishing noise, and the tree responded by swinging its branches to make a similar noise. Sha'n continued to speak in the language of the trees.  
  
I have never seen a tree like you, old one. The big tree swished indignantly at him, and he chuckled. Carefully he reached up and gripped a ridge in the bark of the tree. He swished another phrase in the tree language.  
  
Ah, but to me you are old. I am much easier to kill and much younger than you.  
  
With a final swishing he climbed up the trunk of the tree by the bark, which held surprisingly well, until he could reach the first branch. He swung up on it and sat with his back to the bark of the tree. The tree swished at him, and he grined cockily.  
  
I'm resting, not lazy He swished back.  
  
More swishing from the tree and he stood again on the branch, swishing back,  
  
I can too make it all the way to the top. Watch me.  
  
He pulled himself quickly up into the highest branches of the trees, almost like a monkey. He turned to face the center of the tree.  
  
See? I told you I . . .can. His swishing speech faded away as he peered into the center of the tree. It was almost like it was hollowed out, and a large, spacious room was spread out below him, hidden within the protective, arm-like branches of the tree. A single ray of sunlight fell on the most beautiful face he had ever seen, lying on a soft looking pillow and bed inside the room. Her eyes were closed, and she smiled gently in her sleep. Her dark hair draped over the edge of the pillow in graceful curls.  
  
Sha'n felt the branch below him bend, and he lost his footing on the limb. With a yelp he slid forward and fell right into the room, landing with a painful thud to waken the girl. Sunlight streamed in now; from the hole he has just created. The girls wide brown eyes narrowed at him, and she spoke a swishing command of her own. The branches quickly repaired themselves and he is trapped inside. 


	2. Merlin's dilemma

"Who are you?" the girl asked of Sha'n. "No outsiders are allowed in the Druma." She swished quickly and branches of the tree swooped down to grab Sha'n by the feet and turn him upside-down, so his long white-blonde hair fell in thick wispy lines. His dark green eyes widened in surprise. His features twisted in indignation.  
  
"I am no outsider. My home is here as much as yours is." The girl's eyes were huge as he swishes his own command, and the tree quickly unravels itself from his legs. He dropped to the hard floor again, hitting his head this time. The girl was up out of the bed in a flash, and at his side with concern in her eyes. She helped him up, then looked up into the branches of the tree, frowning playfully. She was now friendly and happy, despite the early hour.  
  
"How do you know the language of trees? Let alone understand Abrassa, who has such an odd accent?" She smiled warmly at him, and the sunlight played off her hair and made it glow. Sha'n gaped at her.  
  
"Abrassa?" he looks around, the size of the tree and it's age finally making sense. "The legendary Abrassa? So then that would make you." his voice trailed away, and he looked away embarrassedly. ".Rhia."  
  
Rhia blinks, confused. "You know me?"  
  
Sha'n sat upright, talking in a rush. "Of course. Abrassa talks to the other trees, after all. I've heard about you." He smiled at her. "You look very different than I pictured you. You're very -"  
  
"Rhia!" A male voice shouted from outside, "Rhia, are you home? It's me, Merlin!" Rhia was up in a flash, leaning down the staircase but staying in the room.  
  
"Hold on a minute, Merlin." She turned back to Sha'n. "Hide somewhere. My brother will think things that aren't true if he finds you here. Climb back up to the top, hurry!" She swished a command, then, as Sha'n is hoisted back up into the topmost branches of the tree by curling vines, she swished a louder command. The tree shook and the bark creaked as a hole opened up near the base of the trunk. Through a curtain of leaves Sha'n could see the light streaming in from the hollow trunk. Rhia walked down the twisting steps to greet her brother.  
  
The two walked back up together. Merlin was saying, ".needs help building something, but the won't tell me what it is. Mother trusts him, naturally, and says I should help him, but I have a bad feeling about the whole thing."  
  
Sha'n could see how they are related. They had the same color hair and similar facial structure, but Merlin's face was scarred where Rhia's was smooth, and his black eyes seemed to be clouded over, like he can't quite see out of them, while Rhia's eyes were clear and bright. Rhia was a good actress, and doesn't even glance up at Sha'n.  
  
"Did she say what it is for? Maybe that will help you decide."  
  
Merlin shook his head, pounding his long twisted hemlock staff on the hard wooden floor. "She wouldn't even tell me that. You would wonder what in the world the dwarves would want with anything to do with anyone else."  
  
"Yes. It is odd." Rhia's voice was troubled. "I can only hope it doesn't turn out like when she wanted you to help her after Wings of Fire woke up."  
  
"One can only hope." Merlin paused, pondering. "Would you help me, Rhia? I have a feeling I'll need you."  
  
"Is this my brother, asking me for help? My fearless brother who never asks for anything but always needs it?" She nudged him gently. "Of course I will, silly. What else could I do but that?"  
  
Merlin pounded his staff on the floor again. "Excellent. I must go now. I need to ask Hallia if she will help as well. Will you meet me at Cairpre's home in one week? I will know more by then."  
  
"Of course, brother. I will see you then." Merlin made his way down the spiral staircase, running his hand along the wall as he went. The tree's back creaked closed again behind him, and Sha'n turned to watch him march off into the forest. Once Merlin was gone Sha'n picked his way back into the room, squeezing through the biggest gaps he could find. He lowered himself to the floor, and Rhia turned to him, her eyes full of worry. He spoke first.  
  
"I'm coming, and you can't stop me." 


	3. Past and Present, but Future Unknown

Rhia shook her head. "No. I won't allow it. I don't even know who you are or what you can do. For all I know an orphan like you could have been banished from wherever you used to be and forced to live here in the Druma. You may have been accused of killing someone, you could be a spy for only Dagda.knows.who." her voice trailed away as she caught the expression on Sha'n's face.  
  
His dark gem green eyes had died, seemed clouded over. His strong jaw clenched behind tightly pursed lips.  
  
"I'm sorry," she began quickly, "I didn't mean to assume-"  
  
"No." He interrupted, cutting her off. He drew in a careful breath. Little did Rhia know how close to home she was hitting by mentioning murder, and it tugged at heartstrings within him that had not been pulled for a long time. "You are correct in assuming that I have no living parents. They gave me the name Sha'n, and were killed. I don't remember how or why or when, all I know is what the man who raised me has told me about it.  
  
I was kidnapped from the man and left for dead somewhere near the shore. I traveled all over Fincayra, and eventually found my way here. I was planning to move on, but I found-" Nisto suddenly alighted on his shoulder, cawing at Rhia before ruffling his feathers and settling on Sha'n's shoulder. Sha'n blinked once, slightly shocked at his conveniently well- timed appearance. "I found this lazy bird floating face-up in a eddy of the River Unceasing. I stayed to heal him, and grew attached to the Wood."  
  
Sha'n closed his eyes for a moment. He had never told anyone this much about himself before, and he had to wonder if it was wise. This girl had some kind of power over him, and made him want to tell about his life.  
  
Rhia considered this strange boy about her age. As he finished his story he closed his eyes, and Rhia realized how hard it must be for him to relive his life right here for her. When he opened his eyes again she realized what their deep green color reminded her of. They looked like the Galator, lost for so long. The black hawk shifted on his shoulder, and he seemed for just a moment to be Trouble, Merlin's own lost traveling companion.  
  
"Fine." She said at last. "You can come." She pointed a finger at him warningly. "But you'd better be willing to do whatever I say once we meet up with Merlin. He's not a patient person, and even less of a desirable person to make enemies with."  
  
"Fair enough." His eyes lit up and he grinned crookedly, "Whatever it takes."  
  
Within the hour the two companions set out for Cairpre's home, sacks full of food, Nisto sailing high above them and the Orb of Fire bouncing gently at Rhia's hip. 


	4. It Begins Here

Rhia sat by herself that night high in a lone tree on the Rusted Plains. It was a beech tree, and it's silvery leaves twisted and spun in what little breeze there was. She was looking up at the stars, thinking of when she first met Merlin. How different he had been then. Her eyes traced over her own familiar constellations, the blank space between the stars. Eventually her wandering eyes found Pegasus, made up of stars. He sailed without moving across the sky.  
  
Below her on the ground Sha'n shifted in his sleep, tossing and turning. She gazed at him. He was a bit strange, to be sure, but he had impressed her nonetheless.  
  
They had traveled in silence for the first part of the day. Rhia had set a good pace, one that would have been hard to maintain if Sha'n were not in good shape. He had ended up passing her and doubling back every now and then so that they could stay together. He had turned to her suddenly and asked quietly,  
  
"Rhia, what is your Mother like?" He had paused long enough for her to catch up with him and walked beside her, fixing his Galator green eyes on her, listening attentively. Sunlight streamed down through the quickly thinning trees, and the edge of the Druma was abuzz with unseen creatures.  
  
"Well." Rhia began, slightly uncertain, "My Mother, Elen, is very kind and wise. She is a healer, and has eyes more blue than the ocean." She pondered her mother for a moment before continuing. "She always smells like herbs and spices, and her hands have a loving, gentle touch. But," she thought for just a moment again, searching for a way to phrase what she was thinking and wondering why in the world she was telling this to a boy she hardly knew, "despite happy she seems, however at peace she may be, there is a kind of sadness behind her eyes. She hides it very well, but I can see it there still."  
  
At this Sha'n had nodded solemnly. "Do you think Merlin may have asked for her help?"  
  
"Definitely. And Cairpre's most likely. I think he's going to need all the help he can get, especially if he came all the way to me to ask for it."  
  
As they stepped from the Druma Wood onto the rusted plains the black and gray hawk Nisto had swooped down out of nowhere and landed on Sha'n's shoulder, as he had an unnerving habit to do. Sha'n had turned to greet him and the hawk had nuzzled against his neck momentarily as he petted him.  
  
Rhia hadn't told him so, but she felt she could trust this young man who was so loved by such a fickle bird as a hawk.  
  
Sha'n made a small noise as he slept, and his smooth face grew troubled and anxious. He began to thrash in his dream, muttering barely distinguishable words in a high, desperate voice.  
  
"Mother.Father.no.wait." his words faded away again. Rhia turned away from the sight of the struggling form on the ground below. It was almost mean of her to not wake him, but she knew from experience that it was best to get through the entire dream because then it wouldn't come back.  
  
Rhia heard him sit up suddenly, shouting loudly, torturedly, into the still night air,  
  
"NO!" Already weeping, his breathing was harsh and shuddering. His voice trailed away into the night. "Mother.Father.no." His sobbing grew more intense, bitter, sorrowful, and was quickly muffled. Rhia remained turned away. After a time she heard him lie back down again, still crying. "Mother."  
  
Once he was silent again Rhia turned to look at him. He lay curled up on his side, hugging himself close and deep in sleep.  
  
Rhia frowned thoughtfully, leaning once more against the trunk of the tree. Perhaps there was more to this strange boy than could be seen on the outside. Slowly Rhia dropped into sleep. 


	5. Nightmares

Far to the north and deep underground, Urnalda sat with her head leaning on one hand. The shells dangling from her ears were silent as the squat dwarf standing before her squirmed under her piercing gaze.  
  
"And so, que-Queen Urnalda, we were hoping you would b-be gracious enough-"  
  
"Your men can not handle such a simple thing as this, this is what you say?" Her eyes narrowed at him, and he swallowed hard. When he did not answer she snorted disdainfully. "Then do it I shall."  
  
The guard scuttled backwards with his head bowed respectfully as she half- stepped half-hopped down from her tall throne to the lightly textured stone floor with a tinkle of shells and a thud of her staff on the floor.  
  
She waved a dismissive hand at the guard and muttered something under her breath as she strode out of the room. She was rewarded by the surprised yelp of the guard as he discovered he was now completely bald except for his beard.  
"Urnalda? What would Urnalda want with Merlin?"  
  
"I don't know, but it worries me." Rhia and Sha'n were on the move again, eating breakfast as they walked. Nisto was out hunting, they assumed, but not with them at any rate. "The last time she needed help like this he was almost killed by Wings of Fire. The only good things to come from that particular experience were Gywennia and what little respect for Merlin Urnalda now has."  
  
"Gywennia?" Sha'n asked puzzled. Rhia smiled.  
  
"The last of the Dragon's children. Merlin found her mostly dead and healed her with herbs he had mixed in his boot. His boot of all places." She chuckled. "She ate that boot later, mind you. Why exactly it didn't make her ill, I'll never understand."  
  
"Well then what happened to Wings of Fire?"  
  
"Killed, by kreelixes. One bite from a kreelix will kill any creature wielding magic, and they feed off the magical powers of others from a distance." She grew serious as she spoke.  
  
"Oh." They walked close together in silence for a time, until Nisto swooped down between the, and alighted on Sha'n's shoulder. Rhia was next to speak.  
  
"You've no memory of your parents, Sha'n?"  
  
"I have one or two, but nothing tangible, only emotions, smells, feelings. . . my mother always seems warm and kind, and my father is tall and smells like the outdoors. I can kind of picture him having dark hair and a scraggly beard and my mother with long light hair and a friendly smile. I'm sure it's nothing like how they actually look, and I'm sure I sound foolish to you," He blushed charmingly, "but it's hard to stop me once I get started."  
  
Rhia grinned at him. "I understand. I'm the same way sometimes." They walked together in silence again.  
Later that night Rhia lay on the opposite side of the dead fire from Sha'n. She was asleep, but Sha'n was awake, lying with his eyes closed, wrestling with his troubled conscience.  
  
I should tell her.  
  
No. I've been given a job, and I have to do it.  
  
But she trusts me. To break someone's trust is-  
  
"Your job."  
  
Sha'n realized that he wasn't just thinking to himself anymore, he was dreaming. Shapeless mist drifted around him and materialized suddenly into his childhood home as a single male figure formed itself out of mist and stepped to the floor.  
  
He had no face; just it's shape under a well-trimmed shock of black hair. He was tall and pale, dressed in loose clothing. His voice seemed to come from the walls, the floor, the very air, whispering in his ears,  
  
"It's your job to trick, to deceive, and to betray in the final moments." Thin tendrils of mist danced near the tips of the man's fingers, one moment writhing and swaying like snakes, the next it spun in slow majestic curls like smoke. The man himself was as shifting as the mists. His face stretched and pulled, caved and bulged; forming into grotesque and beautiful featureless faces while his body remained unchanged.  
  
Sha'n stared straight ahead and into space as the voice continued in mildly scolding tones.  
  
"Sha'n, why do you bother with these feelings? You know this must be done. . . that is, unless you wish your parents to have died in vain, and you unable to avenge them."  
  
"No!" Sha'n said tightly, clenching his jaw until his temples throbbed and maintaining his blank stare.  
  
"No?" the shifting man began to walk towards him. The voice was amused. Sha'n did not acknowledge the strange man's presence, but knew that the shifting man was the physical semblance the voice had chosen to take. "It must not be done? Well well, Sha'n, I thought even a lowly orphan-boy like you would have more pride than that."  
  
Any objection to the voice's twisting of his words died on his lips. Lowly orphan-boy. The biting insult cut him deep and brought the gentle prickle of tears to his unyielding eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sha'n," the cruel voice cooed in mock sympathy, "did I say something mean?" It became cold and blunt. "Well, you'll have to be stronger than that to do what I've told you to. Do you need a reminder of why you are what you are? Another dream, perhaps, Sha'n?"  
  
This broke the young man. His blank gaze shattered and he turned to the shifting man, pleading,  
  
"No. . .please. . ."  
  
The voice seemed to smile.  
  
"Oh, I think that would do nicely." The shifting man's face and body began to melt away into mist, as did the room.  
  
"No. . .no, no, please, not again. . ." Sha'n knelt and clutched his fists to his temples, "No, no, no. . ."  
Rhia awoke to Sha'n's pitiful cries. Nightmares again, she thought dismissively, but I'm sure they'll go away soon. She turned onto her side and drifted back into sleep. 


End file.
